


I'm No Good Without You

by Bttmyoongi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bttmyoongi/pseuds/Bttmyoongi
Summary: Keith is getting sick and tired of these late night calls from his boyfriend, or so he likes to pretend. To be fair, he did need his sleep but he knew better than anyone that there was no denying his boyfriend, not that he ever really wanted to anyway.(Or: Lance calls Keith at 4 in the morning after a nightmare)





	I'm No Good Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron fic! Really, this is just a drabble I wrote for my creative writing class and switched the names around but I hope you all like it! I thought it was cute.

“Hello?” Keith mumbled, rubbing at his tired eyes with the hand not holding his phone. 

 

“You know what I never understood? The music video for Misery by Maroon 5. Why did Adam Levine keep going back to the girl in the video? Like honestly it makes zero sense! She bashed his fuckin’ face into her knee! Not to mention she **_literally_** stabbed him in the back! Like come on dude what are you doing? Find someone else for god’s sake, Adam!” Lance replied without missing a beat, voice too enthusiastic and too _loud_. In his sleepy state, Keith stared dumbfounded for a second trying to process what Lance had just said.

 

“...Lance what the fuck?”

 

“Also like do you ever stop and just think about how narrowly we avoid death every day? Like we-” 

 

“Lance it’s four in the morning can’t this wait?” Keith sighed, exasperated. Lance took a deep breath and released it slowly. There was a long pause, and Keith could feel his eyes drooping shut for a moment.

 

“I had a nightmare.” Lance said quietly, so quiet that Keith wasn’t sure if he was even meant to hear it. “And I- I- it’s raining and there’s, there’s thunder and… yeah.” Lance sounded embarrassed, and Keith woke up fully then, and suddenly had an urge to wrap him up in his arms and tell him that there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.

 

“Oh babe, I’m really sorry. Do you want to talk about it?

 

“No I want to talk about the inevitability of death.” Keith had known Lance for years, he knows basically everything there is to know about him. He knows that he drenched his light brown hair in his sister’s blue nail polish when he was 8 and that he actually really liked the color. He knows how Lance wiggles his toes in his shoes when he’s lying and that he cannot sleep without at least two pillows. He knows that he can’t breath through his nose, but also, Keith knows that Lance doesn’t talk through his feelings, he distracts himself from them, and trying to get him to talk will only make him shut down. So instead of doing what every other sane person would do in this situation, make him talk about it and get it out, he decided to play along, for his boyfriend’s sake.

 

“We all die eventually.” He said simply.

 

“I know that but it’s like everybody just lives their lives as if they couldn’t die at any moment in time and it’s infuriating! Everybody acts like they’re infinite and it’s so infuriating oh my god like life is not an indie movie get over yourselves you’re not in some deserted motel with you pixie dream girl, this is reality not ‘The Perks Of being  A Wallflower’. Am I right? i’m totally right don’t answer that.” Keith sat staring ahead at nothing with a fond smile as Lance rambled on. 

 

“Did you take your medication? I swear to god Lance go take your meds.”

 

“I don’t like meds they make me feel like I’m outside of my body. It’s hella weird. Why do we trust doctors anyway? How do you learn to be a doctor? Like I’m not a doctor, you’re not a doctor what if all these meds I “need” to take are just part of some big science experiment? Who would know man? Not us certainly.”

 

“I swear to god everything is a conspiracy theory with you.” 

 

“I try, I try.” 

 

There was a comfortable silence for a moment, both boys lost in their own thoughts until Lance once again broke the silence between the two, clearly not content to sit there listening to his boyfriend’s breathing forever.

 

“Keith! You should come over!!”

 

“Ha-ha very funny” 

 

“I’m not joking.”

 

“Lance it’s four in the morning, no way dude.”

 

“My parents aren’t home” He replied in a suggestive tone, and Keith could easily visualize him, laying in bed, that big stupid smirk on his mouth, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

 

“Oh my  **_god_ ** .” Keith groaned.

 

Oh, C’mon! Please?” He whined, dragging out the ‘e’, reminding Keith of the ever so cliched kid trying to convince their mother to buy them a toy in the store after she had already said no. 

 

“Go to bed you boiled egg.” 

 

“Boiled egg? Boy was I wrong, the quality of your insults  **are** still on a downwards slope. Maybe you should look into finding better ones, for everyone’s sake.” 

 

“Excuse you! Don’t act like yours are any better! You call me a foot every other second! What kind of insult is ‘foot’?” 

 

“Still better than boiled egg! Seriously,did you pull that one out of“Appallingly idiotic insults for dumb asses”? Lance rebutted, laughing bodaciously

 

“ That hurt man. Hurt me right in my soul.”

 

“You don’t have a soul.” Lance retorted. 

 

“ Yeah, you’re right. It’s a Kanye thing.” 

 

“Did you actually just…?”

 

“Well I’m not wrong.”

 

“Are you gonna vote for him in 2020?”

 

“Is that even a question?” Keith asked incredulously.

 

“Well, are you?”

 

“What does Kanye West know about politics?” 

 

“Doesn’t matter, Yeezus for life.”

 

“Dear god I hope you’re being ironic, I might have to disown you.”

 

“You don’t own me at all. Well mayb-”

 

“Don’t even go down that road, nuh uh. No.”

 

“You’re no fun. You’re pretty much my dad.” Lance snickered under his breath before continuing, “Daddy”

 

“Go away! Oh my god I hate you.”

 

Lance’s laughter was loud and seemed to continue off for too long. Keith decided to just pin it on his sleepy state.

 

“You’re not funny.”

 

“I don’t know I think I’m pretty great. Maybe comedy just isn’t in my genes.” He cuts himself off with a yawn, but is quick to add, “My genetics ones not the denim ones.”

 

“I could have figured that out on my own, thanks.” 

 

“Just thought I’d confirm.”

 

The silence that followed wasn’t uncomfortable, but rather unwanted. Without the distraction of Lance talking he wouldn’t have anything to keep him awake. He could already feel his eyelids drooping and energy seemingly cascading out of his body with every exhale. He had almost made it, so close to finally falling asleep that when Lance’s sudden loud outburst made him jump and downright  **_growl._ **

 

“Keith! I’ve gotta show you my boss ass shoes I’m wearing!” Lance sounded excited, as if Keith’s opinion on his shoes is the most vital information known to the universe.

 

“It’s 4:30 in the morning why in god’s name are you wearing shoes?” Keith rasped irritatedly. Maybe he was being harsh, but he was tired god dammit! He had his own responsibilities he couldn't deal with Lance for forever.

 

“Did you get it? Did you get the picture?” Keith sighed, pulling his phone reluctantly away from his face to look at the picture message Lance had sent him. 

 

“Jesus Christ, are those sketchers?” Keith couldn’t help the smile adorning his face. Lance looked ridiculous. 

 

“Yeah! How DOPE do I look in my sketchers, be honest.”

 

“10/10 now will you let me fucking  **sleep** .”

 

“You know what are cool? Those shoes with the wheels. Wheelies? Eh whatever, I want to have every pair of them ever made they’re so cool!”

 

“Tha’s nice Lance.” Keith slurred dismissively.

 

“We should go rob a wheelies, oh heelys! they’re called heelys, factory! We can steal every pair they have.”

 

“I will not take part in your criminal activities.” 

 

“Aw well that’s-” He cut himself off with a deep yawn,”That’s no fun.” 

 

“See, you’re tired. Go to bed Lance. I’ll see you in the morning babe, promise.” Lance didn’t reply for a while, and Keith had feared that he’d fallen asleep, but as he was about to press the end button, Lance piped up.

 

“I don’t want to have another nightmare.” His timid voice broke Keith’s heart, to hell with whatever resentment he held towards Lance for keeping him awake so late. 

 

“Oh babe, i’m so sorry. Here, I’m sending you my good energy.” He made a ridiculous whooshing noise into the receiver, his ‘good energy’ transferring to his boyfriend. Lance laughed for a second, flattered by his boyfriend’s efforts no matter how useless it proved to be in the end.

 

“Thank you, Keith.” Lance laughed out breathily.

 

“Hey Lance?”

 

“Yeah babe?”

 

“You’re adorable.”

 

“Shut up I hate you.” Lance retaliated, his voice half muffled by his pillow he had smashed his face into.

 

“I love you. Sweet dreams.” Keith said sincerely. Lance smiled for a second, taking a deep reflective breath of ‘god, I love my stupid dorky boyfriend’.

 

“I love you too. Goodnight babe. Thank you, you boiled egg.” He replied, a content smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comment down below if you have something else you want me to write!


End file.
